1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have recently found a wide range of applications. An LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged to adjust the amount of light transmitted therethrough.
Gate lines of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device are operated by a shift register.
The shift register includes a plurality of switching elements. As a driving time of the shift register increases, stress imposed to gate electrodes of the switching elements increases. Due to the stress, a threshold voltage of the switching elements may progressively increase or decrease. That is, the threshold voltage of the switching elements may be shifted.
In addition, due to a process error or the like in a process of manufacturing the shift register, the threshold voltage of the switching elements may be abnormally high or low from the beginning (e.g., from the time of manufacture).
In a case where the threshold voltage of the switching elements changes, the switching elements may not be turned on normally, or an off current (leakage current) of the switching elements may increase such that the shift register may generate an abnormal output.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.